ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie
| editing = | cinematography = | studio = TV Asahi Viz Media Bang Zoom! Entertainment Disney XD Originals | distributor = Paramount Pictures ????? Toho | country = United States Japan | language = English Japanese | released = June 15, 2018 August 3, 2018 | location = | runtime = 91 Minutes 96 minutes < | budget = | gross = | rating = | book = | wikia = }} Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie is an upcoming 2018 Japanese-American 2D flash-animated science-fiction comedy adventure film based on the manga series Doraemon, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Six Point Harness. It is set to be released on July 13, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. The film's japanese title is Doraemon: Nobita's Story (ドラえもん：のび太の物語). Synopsis After having a bad day at school, Noby found a gadget called the Hypno-Wheel to make his life awesome. He uses it to hypnotize people when they're getting him into trouble, but the principal has an idea to get Noby expelled for sure. An evil science teacher has a plan to brainwash children into zombies. Plot The next day, The Principal calls Noby into his office and reveals that he installed many surveillance cameras all over the school and now has a videotape containing Noby's hypnotizing people into making him a king. Now that he finally has proof to use against them after being forced to endure his antics of slavery, He is gonna show the videotape to all of the students including Mr S. Noby begs him not to do this, but the Principal says that he either show the tape or pay the damages. At the assembly hall, The Principal announces that "this little boy" has did to all the students while not remembering. He is about to put the videotape on and reveal what Noby did, but it got swapped with a Barney The Dinosaur videotape. The students laughed and Mr S. is confused, it turns out that Noby has the real videotape. After being caughted by the Principal, he demands Noby to his office but got locked in the janitor's closet. __UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Upon seeing all the disaster, Mr. S angrily demands Noby to the principal's office and to never set foot in this school again. Meanwhile at the Principal's office, the Principal screams and yells at Noby about the amusement park disaster at school and decided to sent him to St. Crumpet's Maximum Security Detention Centre, much to Noby's shock and horror. Noby begs him not to sent him there, but he did it anyway. Later, Noby sadly walks home from school, only to see on the living room window that his mom is really demonically-enraged about this and has a plan to sneak into his room by climing into his room window. Doraemon and Noby witness this happen in being sent to juvenile hall as they both went into the living room window trying to find out what to do, as soon as Tammy walks in upon seeing Noby out of his room and was about to reprimand him, Noby and Doraemon had no choice but to make a run for it. Noby and Doraemon are about to defeat The Brain-Bot. However, due to having no actual superpowers, Doraemon and Noby are captured and nearly turned into well-behaved zombies, but are able to escape when their memories damages the Brain-Bot's computer. As Michelle hears their crying out for help, Michelle shuts down the with the help from Doraemon and Noby, The Brainwasher is defeated and arrested. At home, Doraemon and Noby are ready to say goodbye to each other as he is about to go to juvenile hall, but the Brain-Bot exploded, causing all of the people (expect Noby and his family) into zombies. Tammy burst into the door in rage, but Noby luckily snapped his fingers before being captured by zombies, Tammy once again becomes Mighty Woman, carrying Doraemon and Noby away to help him fight them. It is revealed that all of events turns out to be an illusion on the What-If Phone Booth of what happens if Noby found the Hypno-Beam, it turns out Doraemon was hiding it in his pocket so that he can help Noby make his future better. Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. He also narrates the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a lazy and clumsy boy. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind-hearted little girl. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a strong and tough bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich kid and Big G's friend. *Keith Silvertein as Mr S., a school teacher. *Mari Devon as Tammy Nobi, Noby's strict and serious mother. *Tony Oliver as Toby Nobi, Noby's father. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, A smart and clever kid and Noby's arch nemesis. New Characters *Rainn Wilson as Principal, the school principal who hates Noby's laziness and has a plan to sent him to juvenile hall to teach him a lesson. *Kelsey Grammer as John Bridges, a funny and comedic science teacher who is an evil villain known as The Brainwasher and plans to turn children into zombies. *Tom Kenny as Jake, a silly, but smart 10-year-old boy who is The Brainwasher's sidekick. His voice is similar to Hank from Talking Tom and Friends. *Tara Strong as Michelle, a sweet little blonde-haired girl and also . She is designed to be similar to Shrinkin Violette from The Funny Company and her voice is similar to Fat Princess. *Fred Tatasciore as The Brain-Bot, a giant robot controlled by The Brainwasher with the power to turn children into zombies. Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Debi Derryberry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, Kari Wahlgren, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin. Production It is announced that the third season of the US dub of Doraemon is cancelled and a 2D-animated film is in development. The film was originally going to be distributed by The Weinstein Company in the US, but following the dirty allegations against Weinstein Company founder Harvey Weinstein, Bang Zoom! Entertainment began looking for another American distributor for the film. In November 4, 2017, it is announced then announced that Paramount Pictures had acquired US distribution rights and plans to released it theatrically. _______ has acquire the rights to distributed the film in the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand. During development, the film was originally planned for a direct-to-DVD release. But it was changed to a theatrical release due to Teen Titans Go! getting a 2D-animated movie on July 27, 2018, the director asked "If Teen Titans Go! gets a theatrically-released film, why not Doraemon?". Animation Bang Zoom! Entertainment produced some storyboards and do voice recordings, The animation is provided at Six Point Harness using Adobe Flash, and therefore looks identical to the artwork of the 2005 anime and the manga series. Shin-Ei Animation was originally going to provided the animation for the film, but it was scrapped in favor of Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island. Deleted Scenes 1. There was a unused opening sequence where Huey, Dewey and Louie (in their 2017 designs from DuckTales) greeting to the audicene and starting the movie. However, it didn't make it into the film because the Disney XD executives wouldn't allow it. 2. When Noby begs the Principal not to sent him to juvenile hall, the Principal told him that he can choose between two options. Option 1 is that he has to go to juvenile hall to be taught a lesson, and Option 2 is that he has to pay the damages for all the trouble he causes. Casting The US cast of the Doraemon anime reprised their roles for the film. Kelsey Grammer (Who did Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons) was cast to play the role of an science teacher and evil villain John Bridges, better known as The Brainwasher who brainwashes children into mutated zombies. There was a rumor that Columbia Pictures produced an English dub of Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend. So they might decided that Tom Kenny could be the voice of Doraemon, but the producers refused to let this happened. Trivia *This is the first Doraemon film to be produced outside Japan since Doraemon: Robot War, which was produced in Taiwan. *The film will be released theatrically with the DuckTales first episode "Woo-oo!", exclusively in AMC Theaters. *The scene where Noby and Doraemon hypnotize his mother into becoming a superhero Mighty Woman is a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where George and Harold hypnotize Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. *This is the first American animated film to be based off a Japanese manga, but it is faithful to the manga series and the 2005 anime series. *There is a running gag where Noby uses the Hypno-Wheel to hypnotize people when they are scolding or punishing him. *This is Bang Zoom! Entertainment's first theatrically-released film. *The film's storyline is similar to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016). *Just like the US dub of the anime, the film will use Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects. *This is the first and only time Noby gets expelled from school. *The film's title "Doraemon: Noby's Big Movie" is a reference to other film titles like Wubbzy's Big Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Doraemon Category:Toho animated films Category:Disney XD Category:Paramount Pictures films